He's Down but, He's not Out
by Becca-Howls
Summary: POST BREAKING DAWN.Bella has married Edward and they changed her. They moved to Alaska leaving Jake heart broken and crushed. That was two years ago.He's still down until Leah's werewolf cousin, Chelsea moves to town. Will Jake change and find happiness?


**I don't own Twilight. I do own the character I make up but, nothing else.**

**This is my first fanfic tell me how I did in your review okay?(:  
**

The flight from Detroit to Seattle was five miserable hours. But some how I knew it was all worth it. I hadn't scene my aunt Sue in years, I felt bad about missing Uncle Harry's funeral. I was so excited to see my cousin Leah. We're exactly the same; Mistakes. A genetic mix up; a dead end. My father, Daniel is Harry Clearwater's brother. We moved out to Michigan when I was only about four and we never went back. Leah and I had kept in touch by phone and by mail but, we hadn't scene each other for a long time. My dad is a wolf but, he stopped phasing a long time ago. He thought I was in the clear with the phasing. He was so sure there would be no reason for me to phase in Green Oak where we lived until 'they' came to town. They were just a pair of nomads stumbling through our small town. It was terrible; my first phase. My dad was at work and it was just me and my mother who knew about the possibility of phasing. I was in the back yard on the porch just sitting around really when I began to feel sick. I went in side and my mother checked for a fever. She was surprised to fin how hot I really hot I was. I thought I knew what was coming. I had listened to the stories from my father about phasing and being a wolf. I never thought I would have to deal with grief and the change. I felt my body scrunch and pull, my legs ached and my arms were sore. They seemed to gain muscle over night. For a week I grew and was sick. I thought my body would bust. I managed to make my way to the bathroom and stopped to look in the mirror. My body had put on about 15 pounds of muscle. I had rock hard abs and sculptured tone arms and legs. I was beyond confused; standing there in front of the mirror I felt it. My body began to quake with tremors and I felt so angry. Why was this happening to me? Why did I have to change into a monster? Every nerve of my body was on end and finally my brain had some sense. 'Run.' Was what my body told me to do. I broke into a sprint though our house to get to the backyard. Saw a broke through the screen door I felt like my body was ripped open. It didn't necessarily hurt but it felt like I had shredded my skin. I froze standing on the cold green grass of my back yard. I looked down, where my feet should have been was a pair of over sized paws. They were covered in russet colored covered in tiny white speckles. I was having a panic attack. My shoulders where hunched up and low snarl escaped my mouth.

I jumped at the sound of the flight attendants voice, letting us knows that we were about to land. I sat up and looked around. I had I just dreamed about my first phasing? I must have. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up straight. People stared at me because of my height. I was 5'10 I hadn't had a boy friends since before the phasing witch was 2 years ago. They are all intimidated by me. As we landed and slid my way out the isle and made my way out onto the jet way towards security. Making my way toward the Gates I tried to crane my neck to see Seth and Leah. I might have been tall but, I couldn't look and walk. As the crowd started to slowly dissipate I saw Leah. She was pacing in front of the board with the arrival times. Seth was slumped over in a too small chair with his head down. I was so excited to see my cousins; I was excited to feel not as a mistake but as part of a pack. I slid my arms into the arm straps of the back pack and sprinted towards Leah, "LEAH!!!" I exclaimed as I launched my self at her. Leah caught me in a hug and Seth stirred in his seat. "CHELSEA!!" She cried as we hugged. Seth managed to drag him self from the chair and made his way toward us. "Oh My god Seth; you're Huge! You're only Seventeen!" He smiled, "Hi, nice to see you too Chelsea. You're not so small you're self." He added smugly. "Shut The Fuck Up Seth. She just got here. Leave her alone." Leah snapped and Seth smiled sheepishly and raised his hands, as if to show he was innocent. I wanted to feel hurt but, he was right. Leah and I were about the same size. I might have been one of two inches shorter but, not by much, "Don't worry about it Leah, I'm the same size as you so, I really don't mind. Is everyone in the pack the size of Seth?" I asked as we made our way towards baggage claim, "Yeah. They are all at least my size. Some of the Older boys like Sam and Jake, they're bigger then me. You'll meet the pack today. We're having a bonfire tonight on First Beach so you'll meet everyone there." Seth said as he grabbed my two oversized black duffle bags of the carousel. "Oh, okay. Do they know that I'm a wolf too?" I asked a little bit quieter then I normally would talk. Leah shook her head no, "I told Sam but, that's it. He's the pack so called 'Alpha.'" She said rolling her eyes, "If I told the other boys they would be all over you. They're all horn dogs." Leah added. I laughed, "I'm excited to meet them. I've never met any of our kind before. I was the only one in Michigan. I wasn't even supposed to change into a wolf. It was because a pack of three nomads wandered through our town. They only stayed for a few days but, it was long enough. I was terrified. I had no Idea about my dad being a wolf or anyone really. I thought that they were just all legends of our tribe you know?" I said as we made our way toward the Jeep Cherokee that Leah had driven.

Seth and Leah nodded, "Yeah, we did too. Well, we wouldn't have changed either if not for the Bloo…" "The Cullen's." Seth interjected before she could say blood suckers. "Who are the Cullens?" I asked as Seth piled by bags into the back, "They're a Coven of Vampire that Lived in Forks. They moved away about Two years ago. The dam mother fuckers took Jacob too." Leah snarled as she slid into the driver seat. I sat shotgun and thought about what she said. "I thought Jacob was part of the pack?" I asked. I felt dumb and out of the loop witch I wasn't used too. Seth started, "Well, they…" Leah sighed and cut him off, "Just let me Seth." She said as calmly as she could. Seth nodded, "The Cullens moved to Forks about 5 years ago. Into the second year they were here, Officer Charlie Swan's daughter moved up here. Officer swan is like a brother to Billy, Jakes dad. Jacob knew Bella, his daughter, since they were about 2. Bella is tow years older then Jake and she only thought of him as a friend." I nodded, telling her to continue, "Jake was in love with Bella but, Bella went to school and met a vampire named Edward. She fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. It was dangerous and Jake hated the Cullens. He hated the vampires in general. Edward wouldn't let Bella see Jake because he said that being around a pack of young were wolves was too dangerous like hanging out in house full of vampires was any safer." She rolled her eyes and I continued to listen, "Edward left Bella and went to Italy or some shit. When he left Bella was crushed and Jake came running to help her. He pieced back together and Bella fell for Jake. Then Edward sister came and said that Bella had to save Edward so she dropped Jake like a bad habit and went running back to him. To say the least Bella took him right back and they came back to Forks. Jake was heartbroken and he hated Edward. So, when Edward came back a army of newborn vampires came to Forks and of course, the pack had to fight with the Cullens. Everyone fought to save their asses. If it wasn't for Seth Bella would be dead." I looked at Seth he was grinning ear to ear. I smiled at him, " So after the fight Bella decided that she almost lost Edward so they got married and he changed her into a vampire and then they moved to Alaska. When they left it broke Jacob in half. He used to be a laughing, joking, smiling kid, now he's different. He laughs and smiled but It doesn't reach his eyes and he's a bit withdrawn. It's terrible I hate that bitch for what she did to him." Leah said shaking her head and taking the exit off the freeway onto a bridge that lead us through Forks and down to La Push, "Wait. So she fells for Edward: Hurts Jake. Edward Leaves: Falls for Jake. Edward comes back: Hurts Jake. Edward marries her: hurts Jake even more. This chick is a heartless bitch." I shook my head. That was terrible. I felt horrible for Jake, "That's how a lot of feel. I just want Jake to imprint and move on." Leah said as we pulled into what looked like Main Street Forks. "What's imprinting?" I asked, ye again feeling dumb. Seth answered this time, "It's when a male wolf meets the love of his life and he imprints on her. It's like they are connected forever together. They're soul mates for life. It doesn't matter how young or old the girl is." Seth said very matter of fact manner. I nodded, "Have you imprinted Seth?" He shook his head, "No, I don't know if I really want to yet. I'm still young." He said looking out the window. I looked at Leah, she looked hurt, "Leah, are you okay?" She smiled, "'Course, I'm happy that you're here. I'm not the only girl in the pack now." I smiled.

I noticed that we were pulling off the road down onto a dirt one, "Well, this is the Rez." Leah said as she took another turn down another dirt road, "Lee, Let me out here. I'm going to go met up with Collin and Brady." Leah pulled to a stop and Seth sprinted to the woods. "Watch, he'll come show him self off." Leah said. So I did, I watched the tree line when I saw him. Half of his body was only visible but, I saw the Tawny horse sized wolf of a cousin. His tongue lolled out his mouth in a wolf like grin. I smiled back at him. The next thing I knew he darted into the cover of the brush, "He's a lot bigger then me when I phase." I said a little nervously, I didn't want to be the runt in the pack, Leah smiled, "I'm not either. Seth is small compared to Paul, Jake and Sam." I nodded. Leah pulled up at aunt sues house and put the car in park. Sue was on the front porch, waiting I suppose. I climbed out the car and made my way over to her. "Aunt Sue, it's been so long." I muttered as she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and when we finally let go I saw she had tears down her face. "Oh, Aunt Sue. Don't cry." She laughed a little, "Okay. You and Leah have to share a room, I'm sorry we don't have another one open." She said grimacing as she lead me through the door, "Don't work about it Aunt Sue. I'll be fine. I'm going to go help Leah with my bags and I think she's going to go show me around so I'll see you later." Aunt Sue nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Grabbed the duffle bag from Leah nod we took them up the stairs. We dumped them on the floor and collapsed onto her bed, "Leah, I'm going to go change its warmer here then it is in Michigan." She nodded as I dug through my bag. I settled on a red and white flannel and a pair of tan shorts. I took the stairs 2 by two and made my way into the bathroom. I changed and looked into the mirror. I looked terrible. My choppy black shoulder length hair was sticking up in the back and my mascara was slightly smeared. I washed my face nod pulled my hair up into a ponytail and sighed. It was the most I was going to do.

When I left the bathroom Leah was waiting on the stairs, "Ready?" She asked standing, "Yeah, let's go." We left the house and began to walk down the road towards more houses. We stopped and she pointed out the house, "That ones Quil's, that one is Embry's that's Paul's, down there is Jared and next door is Collin, after that is Brady." She said I nodded, "So, they are all pretty close. I'm going to feel like the weird new kid because I've never fought or anything. I mean, I've taken down bears and stuff but nothing like a vampire." I said looking down at the beat up vans that were now covered in dirt. Leah snorted, "They know better then to give you shit. You're with me, they won't mess with you. They know better." Leah said confidently. I laughed, I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, it's five, and should we make our way to the beach?" Leah nodded, "Yeah, we'll go this way. Leah said cutting through someone front yard, a older man sat in a wheel chair on the porch, Leah waved, "Hey Billy, this is my cousin Chelsea. She's the one I told you about." She said stopping at the stairs. Billy nodded, "It's nice to meet you Chelsea." He said in a deep grumble voice. I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too. I think you met me before though. My dad is Daniel moved to Michigan when I was five? "Billy nodded, "My you've grown. How are your mother and father?" "They're good." "Come on Chelsea, see you later Billy." Leah pulled my arm as we made our way down a sandy path through the tree towards the beach. The trees open up and the dark grey ocean became visible. The beach was full of copper skinned over muscled boys and food. Most were surrounding a table of food and the others were talking in groups. Except for one, except for Jake; He sat by himself on a log that was closer to the fire.

**Cliffhanger! Review if you wish me to continue!! -Becca(:**


End file.
